Just Another Day In the Mafia
by Grim Angel's Heart
Summary: "Quit panting before you breathe up all the air in the world, stupid cow." Only Reborn would be so cruel to him after a moment as beautiful as that.  "I hate you, Reborn." Lambo began to whisper. he knew he was lying.


Lambo was usually busy doing work for Tsuna. He of course did it no questions asked; he had to after all didn't he? But this time he'd do anything not to get stuck with this...assignment. He was to go with him to Itatly, which normally wouldn't bother him its just he'd have to go with Reborn also. And he dreaded that part. He could usually void Reborn and not have problems. And now he'd be forced to share most of his time with him. Lambo wanted to cry, but he was trying to be stronger now. He was so much older, and didn't want to seem like a fool to Reborn or any other Vongola member. He'd just have to tuff this one out.

The trip was pretty long and Reborn ignoring him most of it made it all the more agonizing. But when he wasn't ignoring he was making rude remarks or hurting his feelings other ways. Lambo never compeletly understood his feelings for Reborn. Sometimes he really hated him, and others he was totally in love with him. Reborn always found a way to hurt him or make him cry, but he could never bring himself to really hurt Reborn for it. So as always Lambo just tried to ignore everytime he said. This time though it was really getting to him. He didn't want to cry, because this time he knew he probly wouldn't be able to stop after a few seconds. If he let that frist tear go Reborn would win...again (Like the older Hitman always did). Lambo was realived to fainlly be away from Reborn. Now he could cry in his hotel room, away from the rest of the world. And he did he pretty much cried himself to sleep.

"If this keeps up I'll kill myself and put both me and Reborn out of misery." Lambo said to himself getting up. He didn't want to face the day...or Reborn for that matter. He just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but he'd catch hell if that happened. He was ging to go for a walk then help The tenth with whatever work he had. But that be to simple and fate always had been a bitch to him, so the frist person he met was Reborn. He smile potiely even though Reborn didn't even turn and glance at him. He wasn't Tsuna so he didn't care. Thats how Lambo's cruel world worked. 'Please just glance and see it's me,' Lambo though silently. Reborn did what Lambo had prayed for. He glanced at him just barely after they had stood there for what seemed like hours to Lambo.

"What do you want stupid cow?" Reborn said in a cruel voice. That was Reborn for you always cruel, always mean, always torching Lambo.

"Good Moring." Lambo said and when to walk on. But and hand grabbed his arm.

"What is it-" Lambo had started to stay but his words where silenced with Reborn's cruel mouth pressing against his. And Reborn slip his tounge through Lambo's shocked lips. Lambo really wanted to stavor this slow moment forever, but he figured this was a trick or Reborn was drunk as hell. But he didn't taste liquor only Reborn natural favor which almost seemed like a drug to him. He didn't know he'd really loved Reborn untill this moment. He being to kiss back. It seemed like both a million years and seconds when Reborn broke the kiss. Lambo felt his breath come in small fast pants. It seemed like there wasn't enough air in the world to fill his lungs.

"Quit panting before you breathe up all the air in the world, stupid cow." Only Reborn would be so cruelto him after a moment as beautiful as that. Lambo though he was going to cry, so it had just been Reborn being cruel to him. Reborn walked away as if that kiss had never happened. "I hate you, Reborn." Lambo began to whisper. he knew he was lying. He knew he really meant to say 'I love you, Reborn even if I'm just a toy to you.' though if he said that Reborn have all the more reason to torcher him. And so the day when on if he did what was needed to avoid Reborn maybe he wouldn't get hurt again...maybe.


End file.
